The present invention is directed to personal makeup products, and in particular, to an improved nail polish applicator.
For many years women have purchased bottles of nail polish having a cap with brush wand, which enables them to colorize their nails in the convenience of their homes while also permitting them to take the bottle with them it in a purse or the like, for touch up as needed while outside the home. However, the proper application of nail polish for achieving a smooth, glossy finish, requires that all polish previously applied to the nails be fully removed. While at home, a woman will typically have a separate bottle of nail polish removing solvent and abrasive pads, amongst other tools for this purpose.
Whereas carrying a nail polish bottle in a purse for touch up does not represent a significant inconvenience, having only the nail polish available for use outside the home limits the circumstances under which the polish can be effectively applied outside the home. Most women would not go to the trouble of placing a nail polish bottle, a polish remover bottle, and a package of removal pads into what in current times is frequently a very modestly sized purse.
For many women, especially those who are outside the home for long periods during the day and must look their best throughout the day, the maintenance of perfectly defined, smooth, shiny nail coloring is an ongoing nuisance.